LOS CHINOS VUELANsegun yo
by Can Hersey
Summary: me da pena publicar cosas asi -_-U espero que les guste (o al menos que le entiendan)


"LOS CHINOS PUEDEN VOLAR"   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
una historia escrita por Can hersey para el publico que tanto amo.... (si ustedes 2 que lo leyeron por aburrimiento -_-*)  
  
"lo unico que se es que yo los eh visto volar"  
  
-can hersey  
  
  
  
jejejeje.. bienvenidos a mi segundo fic de Shaman King este realmente.....mm........ es muy corto... y extra~no.. si lo quieren leer leanlo pero dudo   
  
que le entiendan.. es algo asi com un chiste personal...o.c.a que solo yo le entiendo... bien pero si algun dia se han aventado un maraton de peliculas chinas  
  
(y gundan wing -_-) le van a entender muy bien.. jejeje..  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
silver-se inicia una pelea entre el equipo de ren y el equipo de la jaula de los pajaros!!! ( si recuerdan esta pelicula..verdad?)  
  
raquel- les vamos a ganar chiquitines!!! -les manda un beso volado...- adelante chicas!!!  
  
Roberta- hay les va con todo mi amor!!  
  
ren- Que asco..  
  
chocolove- que? la denmedio esta bonita...  
  
Horohoro- idiota que no ves que son hombres!!!!  
  
Ren- gggrrr que disgusto!!!  
  
Roberta- el tiburonsito nos esta gru~niendo.. grrr para ti bombonsito!!!  
  
ren- ya no aguanto mas!!! BASON!!!!  
  
Horo-jeje..  
  
ren- de que te ries inutil !!!  
  
Horo- esque le gustas a la de azul..  
  
ren- idiota!!!! BASON VAMOS POSESIONA MI CUCHILLA!!!  
  
sofia-huy una cuchilla!! nenas esto se va a poner bien!!! -las rtes"chicas rien de ren)  
  
ren- AHH!! basta!!! (ren clava su cuchilla ne el suelo y este se divide en dos, len cae al abismo)  
  
horo-REN!! estas bien!!  
  
ren- NO!!! me fui a un barranco durante una pelea y tu me preguntas si estoy bien?!!!  
  
Chocolove- no te enoje mano.. tranquilo..  
  
Horo- y ahora como te sacamos...  
  
Yoh- dicen que los chinos pueden volar..  
  
Horo- y tu de donde saliste!!!  
  
Yoh- de la nada.. esque esta es una historia de can..  
  
Ryu- si.. eso lo explica todo..  
  
Raquel-pobre chiquiton!  
  
Ren-AH!!  
  
Sofia- besos!!  
  
Ren- AAAAAHHHH!!! grrrr!!!  
  
roberta- Grrr para ti tigresirto...  
  
todos-jajaja..   
  
Horo- esto le molesta mucho...  
  
Ryu-pero que tiene de malo?  
  
Chocolove-ya sal del closet!  
  
raquel- no sale por que rtae tacones!  
  
todos-jajajaja  
  
REn - ya basta y saquenme!!  
  
Yoh- por que no vuelas y ya?....- se asoma al barranco..  
  
ren- de donde ascas esa tonta idea de que puedo volar!!  
  
yoh- pues.. en las peliculas chinas.. los chinos... siempre vuelan ^^ jijjiji  
  
ren- esas peliculas son unas idioteses.. ahora... SAQUENME!!!  
  
horo-eso quiere decir que nunca lo has intantado?  
  
ren- no puedo volar!! no entienden los chinos no vuelan!!  
  
horo- por que? se te averio algo?  
  
Yoh-si no lo intentas no puedes saber.. vamos ren!!  
  
raquel- animo chiquito!!  
  
Ryu-esto me recuerda esa pelicula vieja de disney donde habia un animal que volaba...  
  
Yoh-oh si recuerdo.. era un leon..  
  
Horo- no.. tonto. era algo mas grande..  
  
ren-SAQUENME!!!  
  
roberta- era un elefantito!!  
  
Sofia- hay si! y volaba y volaba!!  
  
Ryu- pero.. cpmp se llamaba la pelicula?  
  
Ren- no voy a resistir mucho!!  
  
Yoh- el rey.... elefante volador?  
  
Horo- no seas baboso'... creo que era la de bambi  
  
ren-AYU...de...me...  
  
Chocolove- era Shaft  
  
Ryu- esa ni es de Disney  
  
Yoh- peter.... elefante volador?  
  
horo- esa me suena mas...  
  
mientras tanto ren  
  
ren:parece que aqui se ha terminado mi camino.. la vida ha sido tan corta y sin embargo tan llena de emociones y peligros.. recuerdo todo lo bueno   
  
y lo malo de mi vida y me perdono a mi mismo.. de todos los errores que eh cometido(bason: se~noritoTT_TT).. madre.. padre.. jun.. yo los amo..  
  
ren se deja caer al presipicio..  
  
ren- ??!!  
  
de regreso con los otros.. ya se habian sentado a tomar te y a discutir...  
  
Ryu- yo creo que tenia un sentido mas profundo.. de valores morales y sobre lo que es ser joven..  
  
Sofia- el elefante..representa los pesos que el adolecente de hoy en dia cargan..  
  
horo-claro... y la esperanza.. aun que el peso sea tal.. podremos despegar del suelo hacia la vida adulta  
  
Chocolove- apartandonos de nuestra madre..  
  
Roberta-la pluma negra de cuervo representa la fe y la esperanza que se le deposita a un objeto..  
  
todos-mmmmmmmmmm  
  
Yoh-dumbo...elefante volador?- pero de pronto una sombra los cubre ..  
  
Chocolove- esto es.. un eclipse..  
  
Ren- *********  
  
Yoh- ves! te dije que podias volar!!  
  
Ren: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAA!!  
  
se ve a ren volando sobre sus amigos sacudiendo su cuchilla dorada a diestra y sinistra...  
  
fin...  
  
  
  
-______________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
jejeje que fic tan cu(censurado) si ya se que no tiene gracia.. no digan nada.. estaba muy maria y cafeinada en ese momento...  
  
por sierto ya notarin que en casi todos los animes..los japoneses se pueden hacer pasar por americanos, o europeos.. pero que los chinos  
  
siempre son chinos.. pues siempre se ven muy orientales y de ojos rasgasdos con vestimentas tradicionales, cabello negro y espertos en artes marciales?  
  
y ademas dan saltos espectaculares(Wufei subiendo de un salto a Shenlong -_-U).. aman y protegen la justicia..o sus creencias... pero sin embargo nunca   
  
derrotan al japones?  
  
o en las peliculas.. como el tigre y el dragon, leyenda china 123456 &7, o las de Jet Lee.. los chinos siempre vuelan.. a ver imaginenseesta ecena...  
  
un chino recoje arroz el el campo. (estaesena se ve de un plano transversal), es un anciano y se soba la espalda, el anciano se toma unos segundos para descansar..  
  
(se ve de cerca ala camara los ojos del malvado) pero el malvado de la pelicula de parte la espalda con su la tigo.. la camara se aserca al ancialo en una  
  
toma tipo novela mexicana(de esas de Ella es tu padre!! chun chun chun cuhun) de pronto aparece el heroe.. que a pesar de tener super habilidades y   
  
a la chica mas guapa del pueblo es un simple recolector.. el heroe le pide ala galana.. que es la que da el agua... que ayude al anciano.. ella asiente con la   
  
cabeza y ayuda al viejo a que se pare... y........ se van volando hacia el bosque................  
  
QUE ES ESTO!!!!! mi primito de 7 a~nos me dijo una vez "que envidia.. me hubiese gustado sert chino para poder volar" si asi es el pobre  
  
ni~no penso que los chinos realmente podian volar.. no me atrevi a decirle que no era cierto por que le partiria el corazon...  
  
asi que por favor directores chinos.. eviten que sus chinos vuelen....  
  
gracias  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
cada vez estoy peor... el mensaje final esta medio.... pero bueno nos vemos ^^^U  
  
LET it RIP!!! (nesesito una frase)   
  
la espalda con un latigo 


End file.
